


Culpa

by KarenHikari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién había fallado? Todos, a su manera, aunque fuera algo que sólo ellos podían ver.</p><p>Pero, en el fondo, ninguno de ellos era sino lo que debía ser.</p><p>Una marioneta que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡De nuevo con este fandom!
> 
> Psd: no se nota que me traumé con la muerte de Max.

La muerte de Max era culpa de Isabelle, ella lo sabía y no entendía por qué nadie más se lo echaba en cara. 

Ella había sido la última en estar cerca de Sebastian, la última que había visto a su hermano vivo, la última que hubiera podido hacer algo...

Si hubiera puesto a Max como su prioridad él... él aún viviría. Pero desear el hubiera es imposible, ¿verdad?

¡Menuda Cazadora de Sombras! Ni siquiera había podido identificar a Sebastian como el maldito mentiroso que era y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La culpa de la muerte de Max era de Alexander. 

Él era el mayor, él era el responsable de ver por sus hermanos menores, y había fallado. Debía haber sospechado de Sebastian, debía haber escuchado a Max cuando le dijo que había visto a alguien escalar las Torres. 

"Probablemente fue sólo un sueño" le había dicho Isabelle al niño. ¡Ojalá fuera sólo un sueño! Todo, empezando desde el viaje a Idris, el portal, Sebastian, Aline, la muerte de Max, la invasión a Idris, la batalla, todo... 

Podían decir que había cumplido con su trabajo, que había actuado como se esperaba de él, pero sólo como Cazador de Sombras; como un hermano, había fallado, y estaba condenado a vivir con ese conocimiento.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jace no podía evitar pensar que la muerte de Max era culpa suya. 

Maxwell les había dicho, a todos ellos, que Sebastian no era alguien sincero o de buenas intenciones. 

El niño había llamado a tres Cazadores de Sombras increíblemente reconocidos hermanos mayores y, finalmente, en el momento en el que más había necesitado la ayuda de alguno de ellos, ninguno había estado presente.

Alec podía excusarse; él no. Si Alexander no había estado en casa de los Penhallow no había sido por decisión propia, y si eso había sido así, la responsabilidad de proteger a sus hermanos menores se volvía suya, y había fallado; había fallado terriblemente y las consecuencias no traían más que tragedia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La responsabilidad de la muerte de Maxwell recaía sobre sus padres. 

Maryse y Robert habían insistido en que todos, sin excepción, fueran a Idris, y todos incluía a su hijo menor.

Max ni siquiera había querido viajar. Si tan sólo le hubieran puesto atención, si lo hubieran escuchado... pero habían estado demasiado ocupados con su trabajo como para atender al niño, ¿no es cierto?

Ahora ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por él, porque ya no había nada humanamente posible para salvarlo. 

Lo habían perdido por no haber sabido tomarse unos minutos para escucharlo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clary no era culpable de la muerte de Max, simplemente nadie podía hacerla responsable a ella porque no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Pero, ¿no había sido hermano suyo el asesino?, ¿no debería ella haber sospechado algo?

Nadie pensó en hacerla a ella responsable en lo más mínimo de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, ella lo sabía, parte de la culpa recaía en ella, aunque fuera sólo en su mente, ella podía haber hecho algo que significara una diferencia, algo que salvara al niño.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pero lo cierto era que ninguno se los familiares de Maxwell podía haber sabido lo que les esperaba al confiar en ese muchacho de apariencia intachable, por tanto ellos no podían cargar con la culpa, que a su vez recaía en el verdadero responsable. En Sebastian.

Él nunca había vuelto a pensar en el pequeño niño al que había dado muerte durante la invasión a Idris, y si lo había hecho, no había sido con arrepentimiento o tan siquiera con lástima. Era la ley de la vida, o al menos la de un buen Nephilim. Dar muerte antes de permitir que te mataran. Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido, sencillamente. 

Así que, ¿por qué no matar al niño? Porque era casi un sinónimo de inofensivo. Pero, mientras tu oponente esté vivo aún representa una amenaza y, además, ese niño provenía de una familia poderosa y en un futuro, aunque lejano, se habría convertido en un oponente formidable, y por lo tanto, al matarlo, Sebastian sólo había cumplido con su trabajo como Nephilim.

Si de camino había tomado la vida de un niño, o dos, o había sido culpa suya que diez o veinte familias quedaran destruidas, bueno, eso no eran sino gajes del oficio. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tal vez podía responsabilizarse a Valentine de la muerte del menor de los Lightwood, aunque realmente el dedo acusador que representaba a muchos caídos ya apuntaba a ese hombre y nadie lo había culpado a él por otra muerte que, finalmente, no hacía ninguna diferencia en cifras de miles.

Pero, ¿no había sido él el que se había tomado el tiempo de instruir a Sebastian en las leyes del Cazador de Sombras? ¿No él le había dicho cómo y cuándo iniciase el ataque a Idris? ¿No corría sangre de demonio en las venas de su hijo por su propia decisión? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aunque, realmente, ¿quién había sido el responsable de tan trágico desenlace?

¿La que había salido con prisas y sin mirar atrás? ¿El que había ignorado? ¿El que debía tomar la responsabilidad? ¿Aquellos que no se habían tomado el tiempo de atender a su hijo? ¿Aquella que no tenía forma de saber? ¿El que levantó el martillo? ¿O acaso el que no le había dado opciones al que fuera su hijo?

Y, en el fondo, ¿quién había incumplido su deber como Cazador?, ¿quién, como Nephilim, había hecho algo incorrecto?

Isabelle había peleado contra los demonios que invadían la ciudad, Alec había defendido Idris, Maryse y Robert habían cumplido su trabajo en Alicante, Clary había peleado contra Sebastian y, bueno, de los dos últimos puede decirse que habían trabajado como el código del Cazador de Sombras indica: nunca se habían dejado llevar por las emociones, nunca habían deseado amar a otra criatura, nunca habían dejado a los sentimientos ocupar su rostro.

¿Quién había fallado? Todos, a su manera, aunque fuera algo que sólo ellos podían ver.

Pero, en el fondo, ninguno de ellos era sino lo que debía ser.

Una marioneta que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.


End file.
